Military Units
Military units are soldiers who are recruited or hired in order to overwhelm the enemy "opposition" and kill their lord. Unlike peasants, they can be moved around the map and given orders in the forms of stances and formations. They require specific buildings, gold and sometimes equipment from the armoury to use. They all have different capabilities and weaknesses overall and a good constitution of units is key for victory. Sometimes, various siege engines are also classified as military units. European troops are recruited at the barracks and they require little gold from the treasury. However, they also need weapons and/or armor from the armoury. Mercenary troops debute in Stronghold Crusader. These all-round Arabian fighters do not require weapons but generally more gold and a decent economy. Mercenaries are recruited at the mercenary post. Stronghold 2 introduces a number of new mercenary units and tweaks some of the original ones. With the honor system included, some troops cost a little honor in addition to gold. List of units Stronghold *Spearman: basic melee unit, wielding a spear and no armor, being a cheap defense and in numbers, a good harassment unit. *Archer: basic ranged unit, with a large shooting range but weak firepower. He wields a bow and he is good against unarmored units. *Maceman: fast and brutal, macemen are optimal for quick raids and penetrating strikes. They wield a mace and leather armour. *Crossbowman: heavy ranged unit, who reloads and moves slowly, but uses a crossbow to penetrate heavy units' armour. *Pikeman: pikemen are good tanking units, possessing high health but weak attack power. They have pikes and metal armour. *Swordsman: slowest of all units, swordsmen are massive and deadly in close combat. They can withstand numerous arrow shots thanks to their dense metal armour. *Knight: like swordsmen on horses, knights can take a mount and quickly get to any location. They combine brutal hand-to-hand abilities with durability and high speed, making the knight a very expensive, but almost unstoppable unit. *Engineer: the backbone of all armies, this non-combat unit is used to build and operate various siege engines, ranging from the catapult to the mighty siege tower. *Ladderman: carrying nothing but a ladder, the ladderman quickly get to an exposed wall and set up a ladder to provide quick access for troops. *Tunneler: this fast unit is used to create tunnels and crumble weak structures by digging under them and detonating the tunnel. Stronghold Crusader (mercenaries) *Arabian bowman: the Arab counterpart of the regular archer, wearing light armor and using a shortbow. Fires faster and a bit more durable. *Slave: a cheap and shirtless man, who carries a torch to light up buildings. Also the only Arab unit that can dig and fill in moats. *Slinger: a weak short-ranged unit, using a slingshot with high firerate to kill his enemies. *Assassin: cunning and unseen, the assassin is invisible in medium to high range. He also moves very fast and uses a grapple to climb walls and gatehouses. *Arabian Swordsman: a hard troop with a big shield and a scimitar, who moves slowly and performs well in melee combat. *Horse Archer: this deadly unit rides a horse and fires his shortbow from long range, even when on the move. *Fire Thrower: a weak short-ranged unit, who throws pots of Greek fire at their enemies, setting buildings and units alike on fire. Stronghold 2 (new units) *Armed Peasant: a new barracks troop, this unarmored unit is very cheap and uses a humble pitchfork to damage his enemies. *Pictish Boat Warrior: this Celtic unit can use his boat to cross lakes and rapids and fight with his weak row, perfect for amphibious raids. *Outlaw: this camouflaged unit can throw a javelin and use a dagger to effectively kill weaker units. *Axe Thrower: a deadly Viking unit, throwing blunt axes endlessly from short range with high speed. *Hobilar: this light cavalier utilizes a pony and a long spear to strike down enemy buildings and siege equipment. *Berserker: crazed and brutal, this Viking axeman moves very fast around and deals high damage. *Thief: the master thief of all criminals, this unit is solely used to steal gold from enemy treasuries while appearing as a farmer to the enemy. Low health, but runs at a cheetah's pace. Stronghold Legends *Good units (redirect) *Ice units (redirect) *Evil units (redirect) Category:Soldiers Category:Stronghold Crusader Soldiers Category:Stronghold 2 Soldiers